


Love and Dissent

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Dialogue, Canon Gay Relationship, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, OTP Feels, One Shot, Oral Sex, actual dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night Hawke spends with Anders after the kiss in the clinic. </p><p>One shot I wrote for a friend. This story uses actual dialogue from the cutscenes of Dragon Age II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Dissent

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for a shitty summary. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments/advice below!

“If your door is open tonight, I will come to you. If not, I’ll know you took my warning at last.”

\--

Hawke stands in front of the fireplace, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes focused on the burning embers. He glances at the doorway every few minutes, silently telling himself that he’ll come. Hoping, /praying/ that he --

The sound of soft footsteps snaps Hawke out of his thoughts, turning his head to see his fellow mage approaching him. He stands up straight, trying to drown out the sound of his heartbeat slamming against his chest so he can speak. “You’re here. I wasn’t sure you would come.”

Anders chuckles softly. “Justice does not approve of my obsession with you. He believes you’re a distraction.” He steps closer, his eyes never leaving Hawke. “It is one of the few things in which he and I disagree.”

Hawke can’t help but smirk. “If you hadn’t come, I’d be out looking for you.” It surprises him as he says it, but he knows it’s true.

Anders watches Hawke intently, his eyes slightly narrowing. “Are you sure you want me here? I thought you and Isabela…”

Hawke shakes his head, wincing slightly. He had slept with Isabela a week or so ago, and enjoyed every bit of it. But having Anders here, in front of him… He knows what he wants. “She means nothing to me. You’re the one I care about.”

Anders shifts slightly, his voice softening. “When I was in the Circle, love was only a game. It gave the Templars too much power if there was something you couldn’t stand to lose.” He looks away, his eyes downcast. “It would kill me to lose you.”

Hawke steps closer, his face mere inches away from Anders’. “This isn’t going to fix that.”

Anders looks up slowly, his hand reaching up to cup Hawke’s face. “No mage I know has ever dared to fall in love.” He steps even closer, his lips coming closer to Hawke’s with each word. “This is the one rule I will most cherish breaking.”

 

The words slowly sink in as Anders presses his lips against Hawke’s, closing his eyes as he pulls the dark-haired mage towards him, his arms wrapping around him tightly. Hawke moans softly as his tongue gently pushes into his lover’s mouth, his heart pounding in his chest as his body begins to react to the pure beauty of this moment. He breaks the kiss momentarily to lead Anders to the bed, pulling him down on top of him only to resume the kiss.

Hawke’s hands tug at Anders’ coat, shrugging it down off of his shoulders as they continue to kiss, both drunk on the other’s mouth. Anders moans as Hawke begins to slowly suck on his tongue, his cock hardening as his clothes fall to the floor behind them. Feeling the erection against his leg causes Hawke’s own cock to harden, a low groan escaping his lips as Anders begins to kiss down his neck, hands working at his own robes.

As soon as both men are bare, Anders pushes Hawke against the bed, kneeling down in front of him as his hand wraps around the beautiful erection in front of him. Hawke grips the sheets as pleasure immediately flows through him, his eyes trained on Anders, who, with a smirk, wraps his lips around the tip of the throbbing shaft. He sucks and licks at the smooth skin before taking Hawke slowly into his mouth.

The pure pleasure that Anders gives Hawke with his mouth is almost enough to finish Hawke off. His hand slowly stroking him, the warm, wet mouth slowly enveloping him… It’s enough to bring a loud gasp from Hawke’s throat. He pulls Anders up, kissing him long and hard as he turns them around and pushes him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Feeling Anders’ cock against his, he slowly begins to grind against him, watching as the blonde mage writhes in pure pleasure. He kisses along his neck and chest, licking and nipping at the bare skin as he continues to tease them both.

“Hawke…” Anders’ voice is a low moan, shaking with lust and need. “I want you inside of me. P-Please… I want to be one with you.”

Hawke kisses him again, long and deep, before nodding and pulling out a bottle of lubricant that Isabela had given him as a gift (did she know? She must have. Somehow.) and placing it nearby. After readying both his cock and Ander’s entrance, he grips his legs tightly and, without breaking eye contact, slowly pushes inside of his lover.

Hawke and Anders both gasp at the movement, Hawke from the tightness of his lover’s hole, and Anders from the pleasure of being filled by the man he loves. Hawke slowly pushes until he’s fully sheathed, allowing Anders to adjust before slowly thrusting into his tight hole. As the pain subsides, Anders lifts his hips for Hawke, who begins to thrust faster and harder. Each thrust brings a grunt from his lips, his gaze trained on Anders before leaning down and kissing him deeply, his thrusts never slowing.

After flipping Anders onto his hands and knees, Hawke takes him from behind, fingers tightly gripping strong hips as he slams into his tight hole. Anders grips the sheets, moaning Hawke’s name over and over as he’s taken again and again, his body shaking from the pure pleasure of Hawke’s cock hitting his prostate. Hawke leans down, one hand gripping the blonde’s hip while the other slides into his hair, turning his face so Hawke can kiss him. They move together, kissing and moaning, a thin layer of sweat coating their bodies as they make love.

It doesn’t take much longer for Hawke to come, his orgasm filling up Anders with the soft begging of his lover to fill him up. He shudders as he empties himself inside of his lover’s tight hole, watching the white liquid leak out of him as he pulls out. 

Flipping Anders over again, he takes the mage’s cock into his mouth, sucking readily and hungrily as hands tighten in his dark hair, his lover’s voice moaning his name over and over. Suddenly, Anders’ hips thrust up hard, and Hawke’s mouth is filled with the creamy, bittersweet release of his lover. He doesn’t stop his movements until he’s swallowed every last drop, grinning as both men collapse against the sheets, chests heaving as they work to catch their breath. And soon, limbs intertwined as they keep each other close.

\--

As he finishes buttoning up his robe, Hawke feels Anders approach from behind. He turns, smiling at the blonde mage, who’s eyes are gazing at him in adoration. “I love you.”

Anders watches Hawke, smiling as he continues. “I’ve been holding back from saying that. You should have a normal life, not be tied down to a fugitive with no future. But I don’t ever want to leave you.”

Hawke grins, shaking his head. “Don’t ever leave.”

Anders’ eyes light up as he steps closer. “Do you mean it? Would you have me here, living with you? Would you tell the world, the Knight-Commander, that you love an apostate and you will stand beside him?

Hawke’s arms wrap around Anders, his voice filled with love, his eyes never breaking contact.

“I want you right here. Until the day we die.”


End file.
